La victoria es en esencia insolente y arrogante
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Ellas no eran ningunas perdedoras, no señor. ¿Qué se creían esas novatas? ¿Pensaban que ganarían ese torneo sin problemas y eso siendo unas recién llegadas? Ja, eso era porque aún no habían conocido a sus oponentes enviadas desde Hyotei.


Bueno, antes que nada: Hola otra vez! Que tal, que tal? Bien? ah que bien n.n ajaja bueno ahora sí.

Originalmente el titulo iba a ser "La victoria es por naturaleza insolente y arrogante" (Frase de Marco Tulio Cicerón), pero me ssobraba una letra, asi que tuve que cambiarlo ._. bueno, para mi siempre sera lo original, amo esa frase ^^

**IMPORTANTE QUE LEAN ESTO!: **este fic, se puede decir, es un trabajo en equipo con** Deny-chan **(también conocidoa como Nyssita). Todo lo que sucede aquí, sucede simultáneamente con su historia "El equipo de Tenis Femenino". (A ella le pertenece una parte de los personajes que aparecerán aquí, ya especificaré cuales)  
>Mmh, que más? ah sí! la idea de este primer capi es introducirles el lado femenino de la cofmejorcof escuela de Pot (o sea, hablo de Hyotei) quienes seran las protagonistas del fic junto con los chicos. En otras palabras, se trata de las chicas del club de tenis en Hyotei n.n Son todas personajes originales junto con el entrenador (y quien ha leído "El amante de papá", reconocerá a una de las chicas...) Bien, creo que eso es todo, cualquier duda no olviden que todavía existe el botón para dejar reviews ¬¬<p>

Prince of tennis © Konomi-sensei

Chicas Hyotei © Fallon-Oree-sama

Kenichi-sensei © Deny-chan (aunque me enorgullezco de ser su creadora, la dueña terminó siendo mi hermana ¬¬ )

* * *

><p><em>Primer capítulo<em>

**De noticias y ganadoras**

Tiró molesta la puerta de los vestidores de las chicas, avanzando a grandes zancadas hacia su casillero, dentro del cual tiró con movimientos bruscos sus zapatillas deportivas. Las pocas chicas que se encontraban ahí por razones inexplicables, comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. Entre murmullos y maldiciones que no eran comúnes en ella, sacó su bolso con su uniforme y se dispuso a cambiarse. Ya estaba casi lista, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir de golpe, solo que esta vez apareció la capitana del equipo en persona. Tenía la cara ligeramente enrojecida, y su cabello marrón, casi negro, estaba atado en una cola de caballo, mientras que sus ojos chocolate buscaron con impaciencia a la sub-capitana.

-¡Oshitari! –chilló al borde de la histeria.

Un día de lo más horrendo. Si ya cuando una de esas dos estaba de malos humos era feo estar cerca, ni pensar en cuando estaban ambas de mal humor.

-¿¡Qué quieres ahora,_ princesita_? –bufó en respuesta la peliazul, que terminaba de abotonarse su blusa blanca, que, sobre el corazón, lucía orgullosa el escudo de uno de los colegios más prestigiosos y soberbios de la ciudad.

Indignada, la capitana cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, dirigiéndole una mirada despectiva a su compañera.

-Antes que nada –musitó en un tono que a todas las presentes les recordó peligrosamente a una serpiente molesta-, quiero aclarate algo, _niña genio_.

En Hyotei, uno no ataca con insultos baratos que cualqueira utiliza, sino que se opta por el golpe bajo que solo funciona con la persona que se quiere atacar y que dolorosamente dice la verdad. Oshitari Akane era la no tan famosa prodigio del equipo femenino, una chica con el orgullo que le hacía competencia al de cualquier rey, a la cual le ofendía terriblemente que alguien se mofase de su título de "genio". Y Hoshi, la oh-tan-perfecta capitana, lo sabía de sobra.

-Tú –señaló a la sub-capitana con el dedito acusador y frunció con arrogancia los labios- no me hablas en ese tono. Soy tu capitana, así que exijo que por lo menos te dirijas a mí por mi apellido. Si ya no quieres llamarme por mi nombre... Bueno, pues, es tu problema, no el mío.

Akane bufó indignada. Esa tipeja sí que sabía cómo hundirla. Así era como imponía orden cuando su paciencia se acababa, o mejor dicho, cuando ninguna de las dos líderes tenía ni la más reverenda gana de portarse como una señorita. Una pequeña sonrisita traicionó a la capitana y se coló por sus labios.

-Bien, yendo ahora a lo segundo –sonrió y sus ojos se ensombrecieron-: ¡La maldita práctica no ha acabado así que muévete de vuelta a las canchas!

Silencio. Ahora fue el turno de sonreír de la Oshitari. La peliazul, dirigiendo sus letales ojos azules hacia su capitana, ladeó el rostro.

-Pero, buchou, para cuando esté otra vez en las canchas la práctica habrá termina...

-Me vale un pepinillo –la interrumpió secamente Hoshi, dándole ya la espalda, lista para dirigirse de vuelta a su equipo que aún estaba entrenando-. Si no te veo ahí dentro de cinco minutos recogiendo pelotas, te suspendo del equipo.

Sin más, la capitana se retiró, dejando tras suyo la puerta abierta.

"Esta mujer necesita en serio un terapia por bipolaridad" pensó cabreada la sub-capitana, pero al final decidió que le gustaba demasiado su cabeza como para perderla a manos de la ira de su superior, por lo que comenzó a desabotonarse rápidamente otra vez la blusa de su uniforme y a ponerse de nuevo su ropa deportiva.

* * *

><p>-¿Ya te enteraste? Oshitari-chan se volvió a pelear con Hazegawa-sama.<p>

-¿Cuando, ayer?

-Vaya, no me extraña, esas dos andaban de un humor...

-Ni qué decir...

Los murmullos siempre le habían parecido de lo más molestos, pero dado que su humor se encontraba de nuevo del lado de la luz, los ignoró, restándoles importancia. De hecho, esa mañana, a diferencia de la tarde anterior, se encontraba particularmente contenta. No solo había logrado despertar a tiempo, sino que suficientemente temprano como para desayunar en paz, sin tener a sus hermanas fregándole la existencia.

Jou Hoshi era un nombre extraño, pero la gente decía que a ella le quedaba de maravilla. Aunque a fin de cuentas, todo el mundo la llamaba simplemente Hoshi. Hoshi era la famosa Reina de Hyotei, la _Reina de las estrellas_.

A primera vista era un chica normal y cuando la conocías bien, descubrías que, en efecto, lo era. Más o menos. Confiada y relajada, con un gran cariño que le regalaba a todos sus compañeros (anque cabe decir que muy a su manera). Eso claro que cuando no estaba de mal humor. Hoshi era una chica bastante bonita, sin duda una de las celebridades junto a Atobe, con quien tenía una relación de hermanos, al igual que con Oshitari. De hecho, la chica se llevaba bien con casi todo el colegio y gozaba de una popularidad inigualable. Los enemigos ya se los buscaba fuera del coelgio.

Terminó de sacar sus libros y cuadernos para la primera hora, viéndose segundos después rodeada de gente. Ni modo, así era su vida y no se quejaba.

-Ne, Hazegawa –saludó una de las varias voces que la rodeaban y la chica se giró.

Estaba sentada sobre su mesa, al lado de su libro de química, charlando con sus amigos mientras que esperaban a que llegase el profesor, quien se había retrasado como de costumbre. Se acomodó un mechón de su oscuro cabello tras la oreja, sonriéndole a la persona que le había saludado.

-¡Akane! Oye, disculpa por lo de ayer...

La peliazul solo rió, sentándose en la silla de la capitana. Con un coqueto movimeinto se lanzó el cabello azulado hacia atrás, sonriendo relajadamente.

-Nah, lo mismo digo. Estaba de un humor...

Las dos chicas rieron, cuando en ese momento entró el profesor, mandando a los alumnos a sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

><p>-Mukahi al pizarrón.<p>

Varias risitas se hicieron oír en el salón. Un certero chico de cabellera vino tinto se giró asutado hacia adelante, mientras que Jiroh se hundía en su sitio, esperando que el profesor solo se las agarrara con su amigo y no también con él. Finalmente, el pelicereza se levantó con notable pereza, y con pasos flojos caminó –por no decir "se arrastó"- hacia el frente de la clase. Con una letra casi ilegible, garabateó algo en el pizarrón negro. Dejó la tiza sobre la mesa del profesor y con una sonrisa medio chueca se volvió a dirigir a su sitio. No pasó ni un segundo y la clase rompió en carcajadas.

_Perdón, ¿qué curso era este?_

Gakuto sonrió contento. A su lado, Cho estaba partiéndose de la risa, haciendo un esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar. El chico le lanzó una pequeña mirada entretenida. Sabia perfectamente qué hacer para que la chica se pusiese así y una vez que esta empezaba a reír, no paraba. Dios, después de todo eran amigos de la infancia, era obvio que el acróbata sabría como utilizar ese pequeño defectito de su amiga para arruinar la lección entera del frustrado profe de literatura.

-Mukahi, Otaka, fuera –gruñó molesto el maestro, conociendo bien los ataques de risa de su alumna-. Y tú tambien, Akutagwa.

Mientras tanto, en el segundo piso, las tres clases de segundo estaban compartiendo el aula de química.

-¿Viste que ayer las capitanas estaban de mal humor? –susurró la pequeña Joujou, que en realidad se llamaba Yukari, Tamura Yukari.

Todo el mundo la llamaba por ese apodo, por más que nadie recordase de dónde salió tal sobrenombre.

-Oh, no me digas, no lo noté –replicó en tono sarcastico Aki-. En días como ese me alegro de ser solo la asistente del entrenador.

Joujou rió por lo bajo, esperando que nadie la escuchase, aunque luego su expresión se volvió más pensativa.

-A veces me pregunto qué tan distintos son los entrenamientos de los chicos –murmuró la titular en tono ausente y Aki, una chica de ojos turquesas y cabello caoba meneó la cabeza, siguiendo la mirada de su amiga y descubriendo que observaba a Chotarou trabajar con Hiyoshi en la tarea.

-No creo que sean _tan_ distintos, a fin de cuentas se trata del mismo deporte –comentó la asistente y su amiga asintió.

-Nitta, al frente –tronó de pronto el profesor al escucharlas.

Aki se encogió de hombros y tropezó hacia el pizarrón, donde resolvió el ejercicio lo mejor que pudo.

* * *

><p>-No tengo ganas de recoger pelotas otra vez –se quejó una de las chicas de primero mientras que se cambiaba.<p>

Hoshi solo puso los ojos en blanco al oír ese comentario que no estaba destinado a sus oídos, aunque luego tuvo que sonreír divertida. Ella había llegado en segundo y por eso nunca tuvo que rebajarse a recogebola con las de primero.

Asintió satisfecha al notar que no faltaba ninguna chica y se dirigió hacia las canchas que estaban reservadas para el entrenamiento del lado femenino del club. Había discutido toda una semana a inicios de años con Atobe para que no les quitasen esas canchas. Los chicos parecían multiplicarse con cada año que pasaba, pero aún así ellas también tenían que llevar a cabo sus prácticas. No por nada estaban entre las primeras de su categoría.

Su sonrisa se esanchó al pensar en eso. Oh sí, en orgullo a Hoshi no le faltaba.

Luego de un rato se acercó a Akane para pedirle que se encargase del calentamiento, dado que el entrenador Asashi le había dicho que debía hablar con ella acerca de un asunto importante. Asintiendo ante las instrucciones de la capitana, Akane se dirigió hacia las chicas que esperaban listas para empezar. A diferencia del club de tenis de los chicos, las chicas no contaban con doscientos y pico miembros. De hecho, sin contar a las ocho titulares y a la asistente que estaba ahí más que nada por no tener que ir a otro club, contaban con no más de veinte chicas. Acompañada por Aki, Akane observaba con una sonrisa malévola como las chicas corrían vueltas a las canchas. Eso era muy copiado de Atobe, quien a su vez lo había copiado de Tezuka, pero era efectivo y divertido para las capitanas.

Hoshi se dirigió hacia la oficina del adulto encargado de aquel aparentemente disciplinado club y, una vez que entró, soltó un suspiro.

El lugar estab_ un tanto_ desordenado. Bueno, solo el escritorio, lo demás estaba más o menos en su lugar. En su silla, el entrenador parecía tratar de no perderse entre tanto papeleo confuso. La chica se acercó a la mesa, hasta quedar parada delante de esta.

-Ahm, ¿sensei?

El joven hombre, quien no pasaría de los veinticinco años, alzó asutado la vista, relajándose al ver que se trataba de la capitana. Esta volvió a suspirar y se apoyó en el borde del escritorio.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó yendo al grano y el adulto se encogió un poco, comenzando a rebuscar entre sus papeles.

-Ehm, bueno... –farfulló mientras seguía buscando nervioso-, me acaban de llegar las listas de los participantes... de las escuelas participantes... bueno me llegaron ayer... de la próxima copa Nanjiroh...

Hoshi alzó una ceja, prestando atención a lo que decía su entrenador, quien miraba de un lado al otro, moviendo los papeles de su mesa, haciendo a un lado el posalapiceros y otros útiles que tampoco eran de papel. Un par de cosas cayeron al suelo y el sujeto se apresuró a levantarlos, golpeándose por poco la cabeza en la esquina de la mesa. Hoshi reprimió una risa al observar a su nervioso entrenador.

-Sensei –llamó la chica al notar que el entrenador seguía rebuscando-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hay?

-Ah, sí sí –se apresuró el hombre, pasándose una mano por su cabello negro azabache y fijando sus pálidos ojos azules acuosos en la chica que lo miraba pacientemenete-. Esto, b-bueno me llegaron los papeles...

Hoshi asintió, esperando.

-Pero no los encuentro –confesó Asashi apenado.

Hoshi se aguantó las ganas de tirarle una cachetada a su desordenado ó profundamente y, una vez recuperada su paciencia, le sonrió. Ni modo, Asashi Kenichi era la persona más desordenada y perdida que Hoshi había visto en su corta vida, y eso que consideraba que había visto mucho durante sus catorce años de existencia.

Esperó un buen rato mientras que Asashi seguía buscando, poniéndose gradualmente más nervioso y disculpándose a cada rato con la chica, quien solo asentía y sonreía, replicando que no era molestia alguna. En eso Hoshi lanzó una rápida miradita hacia la mesa enpapelada y tomó uno de los escritos al azar, observándolo con aburrimiento, aunque luego tuvo que sonreír entretenida.

-¿No será esto, sensei, lo que busca? –preguntó y le mostró el papel que había tomado.

Asashi lo miró anonado y luego asintió fuertemente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Sí, sí, ese es, Hoshi-chan –exclamó el hombre contento.

La capitana observó la lista, viendo con qué colegios les tocaría competir primero y cuáles probalbemtne ni si quiera llegaría a ver, cuando se quedó un poco confusa al leer un nombre nuevo.

-Ahm, Kenichi-sensei –murmuró la chica, llamando la atención del entrenador.

-Sí, Hoshi-chan, dime.

-¿Desde cuándo Seigaku tiene un equipo de tenis femenino? –cuestionó incrédula, aún con la hoja bajo su atenta mirada.

Kenichi agitó nervioso las manos en modo de disculpa, asustado un poco por si la capitana se ponía de nuevo de mal humor. Hoshi soltó un suspiro –el enésimo- y continuó analizando la lista.

-Bueno, serán novatas –concluyó la chica sin esperar respuesta alguna-, deberían haberlas puesto con nosotras para eliminarlas rápidamente. ¿Ne, sensei?

Kenichi volvió a aparecer de entre las hojas de su escritorio y la capitana no pudo evitar sonreír enternecida. Sip, su entrenador era todo un caso, casi un niño pequeño.

-De-de hecho Seigaku s-siempre tuvo equipo de mu-mujeres –tartamudeó el entrenador, esforzándose por hablar coherentemente, trantando de transmitir correctamente la información que le fue dada acerca de las novatas de ese año.

Hoshi ladeó la cabeza confundida, pero luego se encogió de hombros, sin darle más importancia al asunto. Ya Rikkai se encargaría de eleminarlas, pensó.

-Como sea, de todas maneras Hyotei volverá a ser campeón de la Nanjiroh Cup –afirmó convencida y segura de sí misma la capitana, sin dejar de lado ese optimismo tan típico de Hyotei que todas poseían-. Ne, sensei, me llevaré la lista si no es molestia.

-Claro, claro, llévatela no más –sonrió el entrendador, siguiéndola hacia las canchas.

Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Akane charlando con Aki, mientras que las demás chicas seguían corriendo vueltas. Hoshi la miró un poco incrédula, para luego estallar en risas. Pasaron por lo menos tres minutos más, durante los cuales la capitana seguía riéndose, viendo como las chicas que corrían le lanzaban miradas asesinas a la segunda al mando. Esta solo se encogió de hombros.

-Me dijiste que calentaran, no pensé que tardarías tanto...

Hoshi se secó una lágrima y recobró la compostura, cuando en ese momento apareció alguien más en la escena. Con pasos firmes y con su siempre tan presente elgancia, se acercó a donde estaban la capitana, la sub-capitana, el entrenador y su asistente.

-Vaya, tú sí que no cambias –rió entretenido el capitán del equipo masculino-. Burlona como siempre, eres una payasa como siempre, Hoshi.

Hoshi sonrió.

-Ne, Atobe, ¿qué te trae a mi humilde cancha?– dijo y luego apuntó acusadoramente: -¿No deberías estar con tu propio equipo?

-Ore-sama les dignó un día libre a sus jugadores –aclaró el chico del lunar-. Hemos estado entrenando muy duro últimamente y como de todas maneras iremos a un campamento de entrenamiento durante las vacaciones, he pensando que no les haría mal un día sin estar corriendo de un lado al otro. Y de todas maneras últimamente lo único que hacen es discutir acerca de las cosas más trivuales que uno pueda imaginar...

-Oh, pero que considerado –exclamó Hoshi fingiendo asombro, y luego volvió a reírse-. Bueno, sí. Iríamos también a entrenar con ustedes, pero el torneo cae en medio de las vacaciones.

-Eso es falta de cordinación –aclaró el otro capitán, pero Hoshi negó.

-Nop, esa es la fecha que eligió Nanjiroh-san. Dios sabe por qué...

-A veces me pregunto si su hijo sabe algo acerca de ese torneo –murmuró Keigo mientras observaba a las chicas estirar y luego emparejarse para jugar.

Hoshi lo miró extrañada y ladeó el rostro.

-Claro que lo debe de saber. Ese torneo ya tiene varios años y es muy conocido –dijo convencida.

-Entre las chicas –recordó Atobe con una media sonrisa arrogante.

-Oh... Igual. Es su hijo, no creo que no lo sepa -reafirmó la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Piensa lo que quieras, linda, pero algo me dice que no lo sabe –repitió Atobe, haciéndose el importante. Y es que bueno, en esa escuela lo era.

-Ok, eso haré –rió la chica con el mismo tono soberbio, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba parada Chikako, discutiendo con Akane acerca de los calentamientos-. ¡Nos vemos luego!

Atobe se despidió también de ella y se vovió a ir. Recién en ese momento Hoshi notó que un poco apartado estaba Kabaji sosteniendo la mochila del emperador de hielo. Sacudió la cabeza incrédula. No comprendía a ese chico, se le hacía un poco extraño, por más que fuese una muy buena persona.

-Bien, bien, primero lo primero –murmuró y luego alzó la voz-. ¡Titulares!

Inmediatamente Hoshi se vio rodeada por la mitad de sus jugadoras: Joujou, Chikako y Akane. La otra mitad... Bueno, habría que gritar una vez más.

-¡Hikari muévete o te quedarás a recoger pelotas con las de primero! ¡AHORA!

Eso siempre servía.

Apresurando un poco más el paso, se acercó Aya, seguida de cerca por su "siamesa" Hikari. Hikari y Aya no eran realmente hermanas, dado que la primera se apellidaba Kuroneko y la segunda Seguchi, pero se habían ganado ese sobrenombre porque siempre andaban juntas. Hikari era la mayor del equipo, seguida por Hoshi. Alta y esbelta, igual que una verdadera modelo. Su cabello rubio y voluminoso lo traían en ese momento suelto. Sus grandes ojos violáceos brillaron retando a la capitana, mas no dijo nada y solo terminó de acercarse. Aya sin embargo, era más pequeña y daba la impresión de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida. La verdad era otra, con eso lo digo todo. Su ondulado cabello rojizo lo traía sujeto con una vincha y sus ojos grises miraban aburridos al cielo.

Finalmente llegaron también Cho, quien, mientras jugaba con una de sus dos coletas color negro, le contaba a Mimi el suceso de la clase de literatura, repitiendo mil veces como la habían echado junto a Gakuto y Jiroh. La chica se había bronceado considerablemente, dado que había faltado una semana al colegio porque a su madre le había dado el capricho de irse un par de días al caribe. Mimi sonreía mientras la escuchaba parlotear, asintiendo de vez en cuando, hasta que notó la mirada impaciente de la capitana y se apresuró a jalar a Cho consigo hasta el punto de reunión. Mimi era una de las de tercero, mejor amiga de Chikako y Hoshi, aunque su comportamiento era todo lo contrario a maduro. Mimi, en realidad Midori, es la típica niña dulce y alegre que todo equipo necesita. Era de cara aniñada y cachetes inflados, adornada por dos grandes ojos color miel y de cabellos castaño claro, casi rubio oscuro, fuertemente rizados que apenas rozaba sus hombros dado que siempre los traía amarrados en dos coletas.

Hoshi suspiró. De nuevo.

"Dios, ¿que te he hecho?"

-¿Podemos empezar? –preguntó con voz endulzada y de por más sarcastica, dándoles a entender a todas que no tenía ganas de esperar a que llegase el fin del mundo.

Algunas asintieron, otras ladearon solo la cabeza. Sin duda era difícil ser la líder de un equipo de niñas ricachonas...

-Bien, como sabrán, se acerca nuvamente el Nanjiroh Cup –comenzó la capitana, aludiendo al más reconocido campeonato de tenis para chicas de la categoría sub-15.

Hyotei desde siempre había estado o primero o segundo en aquel campeonato, el cual era casi tan importante como las mismas nacionales, al menos para las chicas. Se trataba de un torneo en honor a Nanjiroh Echizen, quien siempre había estado presente en la final para entregar el trofeo y el premio en dinero.

Para el torneo, se formaban dos grupos, A y B, y de cada grupo se iban eliminando escuelas, hasta que solo quedaban dos, una escuela por grupo, las cuales se enfrentarían en la final. Una escuela era eliminada cuando perdía dos veces. Hace dos años, cuando Hoshi aún no estaba ahí, Hyotei había logrado llegar a la copa sin haber perdido un solo partido, hecho del que todas estaban más que orgullosas.

-Este año nos tocó en el grupo A. Dentro de cuatro semanas será nuestro primer encuentro y vamos a jugar contra las de Fudomine.

Varias risitas se hicieron oír. Si bien Fudomine tenía una fuerte capitana, las demás jugadoras dejaban mucho que desear. En Hyotei no había muchas chicas que quisiesen jugar tenis, pero las pocas que había era muy buenas. Sería un paso fácil, pensaron las chicas, un buen ejercicio para calentar.

-Repetiré las posiciones, y espero que no las olviden. Las parejas de dobles son exactamente las mismas, aunque he modificado un poco los sencillos –anunció Hazegawa, pasando la mirada por sus jugadoras-. Bien. En dobles uno están Mimi y Chikako; dobles dos, Seguchi y Kuroneko. En sencillos uno estoy yo, sencillos dos es de Joujou y sencillos tres para Akane...

-¿¡Oye qué! –chilló molesta Cho apenas terminó de hablar Hoshi-. ¿¡Qué hay de mí! ¡Yo siempre jugué en el tercer sencillo!

Hoshi se encogió de hombros y frunció sus delgados labios, observando a la molesta morena.

-Lo siento, Cho, pero serás suplente junto con Aki en esta primera ronda.

-¡Pero eso no es justo! –bufó molesta Otaka.

-Tranquila, loba... –se burló Hikari.

-Kuroneko, cállate –la interrumpió Hoshi-. Otaka, mira, te vas a turnar conmigo, jugarás sencillos uno en la segunda ronda. En la semi-final y final serás suplente a menos que yo diga otra cosa. Y no me mires así que luego te estarías quejando de que las de Fudomine no son competencia para ti.

La aclamada "loba" de Hyotei bajó la mirada, observando sus nuevas zapatillas. Hoshi tenía razón, la verdad era que no tenía ganas de jugar contra Fudomine, pero de todas manera le hería el haber perdido su puesto de sencillos tres.

-Bien, ¿alguna duda? –preguntó Hoshi al ver que el problema con Otaka estaba arreglado. Midori alzó entusiasta la mano, como si aquello fuese una clase de matemáticas-. Dime, Mimi.

-Pues, ¿qué colegio le sigue a Fudomine? –preguntó animada la chica de los rizos y Akane sonrió, adelantándosele a Hazegawa.

-Nos toca contra Yamabuki –canturreó contenta la peliazul, sonriendo ampliamente-. ¡Y las vamos a hacer trizas!

Las chicas rieron ante el comentario de la Oshitari, pero asintieron, apoyándola. El año pasado por poco y perdían la copa ante esas chicas, que sí sabían qué hacer cuando tenían una raqueta en la mano. Este año les ganarían antes de que llegasen si quiera a la semi-final.

-Pero, buchou –se hizo oír ahora Joujou-, ¿no vas a jugar contra Yamabuki? Está bien que les vayamos a ganar, pero no por eso dejan de ser un rival fuerte y tú eres nuestra mejor jugadora.

Hoshi sonrió confiada, aunque también un tanto halagada.

-No, estaré de suplente. Cho va a jugar en sencillos uno, eso es lo que dije. ¿Nada más? –no hubo respuesta– Bien, en tal caso les quiero hacer también un pequeño anuncio. Este año habrá una escuela más en el torneo.

-¿Eh? ¿Otra escuela? ¿Cuál? –preguntó curiosa Mimi, sin dejar que nadie llegase a hablar.

-Seigaku –respondió Akane-. Pero esas están en el grupo B, así que lo más probable es que ni nos toque jugar con ellas.

Las titulares se rieron, incluso Joujou, quien siempre pretendía mantener una postura respetuosa y seria, sonrió divertida.

-Oshitari tiene razón –corroboró Hoshi-. Las de Seigaku son nuevas en esto, lo más probable es que no lleguen lejos y Rikkai sea nuestro oponente en la final. Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Las de dobles quiero que juegen juntas y Otaka contra Joujou.

Las chicas se esparcieron, dejando a las capitanas y a la asistenta atrás.

-Aki, espero que sigas en forma, nunca se sabe cuándo te necesitaremos –musitó Hoshi mientras que observaba otra vez la lista del torneo.

Aki asintió y se alejó también.

-¿Algo que me quieras compartir, Hazegawa? –preguntó Akane y Hoshi negó.

-Nada, solo parece que no jugaremos contra Rokkaku este año.

-Lástima –comentó la prodigio-. Me caían bien...

Hoshi asintió y Akane la observó mientras guardaba la hoja de papel.

-¿Tengo qué...? –comenzó a preguntar Akane con pereza, esperando poder librarse del entrenamiento ese día. Hoshi sonrió burlona.

-Claro, todavía me debes un partido. –apuntó-. ¿O es que quieres perder contra las de Yamabuki?

Akane, riéndose, siguió a su capitana hacia una de las canchas. Definitivamente sería otro buen año para ellas. Para cerrar con broche de oro, como dirían, la secundaria. Bueno, la copa no era de oro, pero era un decir, y esas novatas de Seigaku no serían problema alguno para ellas.

¿O sí?

* * *

><p>Ajajaja, bueno, reconocieron el personaje no tan nuevo al que me referí arriba? Mmmh, está claro que aquí ella no tiene ningún parentesco con el que se supone que originalmente era su padre, dado que sería muy raro que tuviesen a misma edad. El apellido es coincidencia ¬¬ aún así sigue pareciéndosele mucho n.n<p>

Espero que les hayan gustado los personajes, este primer capítulo más que nada es una introducción, por lo que ya habrá más acciones en lo que sigue del fic :D Eso sí, si ahora tienen intención de leer este fic, tendrán que leer sí o sí El equipo de Tenis Femenino ¬¬ Los que ya lo están leyendo *pulgar en alto* Los que no... ¡Que esperan! òwó *saca su látigo* No sean flojos, es un fic muy bueno . *recuerda a Sakuno huyendo de los zombies* juju, sí, ese fic realmente vale la pena n.n


End file.
